


Some things are not like they seem

by kitty_rosewater



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Homesickness, Loneliness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_rosewater/pseuds/kitty_rosewater
Summary: Not everythings thats shines is gold. Not everybody who claims to love xou does. Sometimes you finde comfort in the arms of your enemies. Sometimes who you trust the most betrays you. Usagi has to leran all these things and more... After Galaxia, everything in her personal life went downhill...and even her dreamprince isn´t a dream anymore.
Relationships: Prince Dimande/Princess Serenity (Sailor Moon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. A strange encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there" So this is my first fanfiction on here an I hope you enjoy my little fic! This idea was on my mind for a long time and I hope I can bring it out on paper, like I imagined it in my head. And yes, my head is a dark place, at least when it comes to fanfictions.

A strange encounter - Chapter one 

It eas the morning of the 14th of February at 6:30 am, when Kaioh Michiru decided to get a surprise present valentinsgift for her girlfriend Haruka. Actually she dosen´t like the idea of the valentines day.Because she loved her girlfriend every day of the year. She found it silly. But this year...she decided it maybe wasn't that silly and she would give it a try. 

She even took the long way to the other side of Tokyo for that. She wanted to go to a very special flowershop. She found it on a social media platform, and the people loved it there. The flowerarrangment she saw on the photos where so beautiful...she had to get there a bouquet for Haruka. It was an unusual warm day for February, so Michiru had an opportunity to wear a summer dress that Haruka loved on her. In her mind she made already up a plan, to have wonderful day with her. But before all of that, she had to get some groceries. The good thing about it was, that near the flowershop were some convenient stores. When she arrived there, she could see from a distance a sign that said that the shop, Moonflower, was right around the corner. She followed it and found it. Right before the shop where big flower pots with azaleas. They were a beautiful pastel pink colour, which see had never seen before. She admired them for a short time and went in. 

As she opened the door a little wind chimes rang out and announced her arival. Immediately a voice shouted: "I'll be with you in a moment!" Michiru recognized this voice... A voice she didn't heard in a long time. 

"Michiru..." It was Usagi, the moonprincess. She and her princess didn´t heard from eachother in over two years. Since they defeated Galaxia. Since then she didn't heard from her or the other Senshis. And now she felt bad for it... 

"Usagi, it's wonderful to see you! Is that the shop of your mother?"She couldn't imagine, that Usagi had a job. 

"No...Its my shop..."She lowered her eyes for a moment and seemed to get back in her routine."You must want flowers for Haruka. Does she have any favourite flowers?"Michiru shook her head. 

"How about some chrysanthemums? I have sold many of them today and I've got some here in a beautiful blue that would match your dress." 

Michiru nodded gently and watched her get the flowers and make them into a beautiful arrangement. Michiru couldn't get a word out. The Usagi she knows would sprint to her, hug her and asks so man questions, that she had to slow her down. But she was...reluctant. 

To end the awkward silence that originated, she asked some questions:"What did you do the last years? We didn't see us in a long time...How is Mamoru?" 

She saw that Usagi got stiff. She answered with a lowerd voice: "He's fine. He is on a study trip in america." "And how about you?" She got a quick and strong answer: "I'm fine, of course. I'm fine." 

Michiru didn't show it but she was very worried about Usagi. Something didn't seem right. 

The crackling of paper got her back into reality. Usagi packed the flower arrangement into paper, Michiru paid it and went back home. On the way home she got through that conversation again and again. Something wasn't right...She would talk with Haruka about that. 

When Haruka arrived at home, she immediately sensed that something was of. She knew her so well, that one look was enough to tell if something happened. And in this case, it definitely did. 

Haruka went to her and huged her from behind. She saw that Michiru wore her favourite dress and she smelled like violets. Michiru relaxed in Harukas arms and closed her eyes for a moment: "I love you so much..." Haruka smiled and enjoyed the moment for a short while. 

"Now tell me what happend, you look so worried..." Michiru took a deep breath and turn around to her partner. "I wanted to suprise you with flowers from a shop I found on social media...I went there an...It was Usagis shop..."Haruka raised an eyebrow:"Our little bunhead got a shop."Michiru nodded:"But that s not the thing that concerns me... Usagi worry me. She was...she was so... She wasn't Usagi, not bubbly, not lively, loud or anything that Usagi is...was. And her eyes...they were so full of...Of pain and disappointment...So lifeless and empty..." 

Haruka listened to her and got very silent, that sounded very serious. She now was worried too. 

_____________________________ 

Kanamachi, Moonflower shop, 9 pm 

Usagi cleaned up the store and closed it for the day. She sold today many many flowers and was tired. She went up to her appartment above the shop and unlocked the door. She went in and took a moment to breathe. The encounter with Michiru brought everything back...She would need a shower to get the thoughts out of her head. 

But when she was in the shower and let the hot water run over her body, the thoughts didn't went away. They got stronger. She asked herself when it all went wrong. When did Mamoru become so could? When did she begin to feel unwelcomed on earth? When did she began too feel homesick? She could look hours out of her window and stare at the moon. When did these strange memories appear? She remebered magnificent gardens with many flowers and plants. And she remembered a...a close friend. A friend with that she went there often. But when she tried to remebered more but then it would fade away...like a dream in the morning. 

And then there was the guilt, the guilt that her friends died because of her more then once. The guilt that she was a bad queen. That she was a horrible person...unworthy of her own royal status... 

But then she ended her shower und could concentrate on her current actins. She took a towel and put her hair in it. After that she took another towel and wrapped it around herself. She wanted to let her hair dry a bit before she would blow dry it. So she used the remaining time to make dinner. She had some Sushi left from lunch and took it out of the fridge. 

After that she put it on a plate an brought it to her coffee table and put a movie on. She left to let some fresh air in her bedroom. She opened the window there and looked down to the street. There wasn't much going on, just on or two couples and a white-haired man on the side. She went in again. 

_________________________________________ 

Street before the Moonflower Shop, 10 pm 

What Usagi didn't know, was that the whitehaired man she saw on the side of the street, was actually a dead enemy. Whose future self was killed from Usagi in the past. Sombody, that Meio Setsuna hated. 

This somebody that still lived in the present and had so terrible nightmares about his future and Usagis past. That person wanted make amends the past and chance the future.  
  
But this evening wasn't the right time to talk, this evening he just wanted to watch her.  
  
__________________________________________   
  
Moonflower shop, 9 am   
  
Usagi didn't know that Haruka got out off her car, at this moment. She didn't know what awaited her.  
  
Haruka went in the she and heard: "I'll be there with you in a moment!" So Haruka looked around a bit. All in this shop where these gorgeous flowers and plants. Haruka felt for a moment as if she were in a magnificent garden she remembered...  
  
  
"How can I help you?"Haruka turned around with a smile: "I just wanted to visit my little bunhead." Haruka thought, like Michiru, that Usagi would hug her. But that wouldn't happen, instead she got a slight smile and eyes that where without emotion.  
  
"That you all still want to see me..." The blond sailor warrior look at her confused. "Why shouldn't we want to see you?"  
  
Usagi shrugged and looked away. "I have made you suffer enough already..."  
  
Every sentence of her bunhead confused Haruka more. "When did you let us suffer? Usagi whats happening?" "I'm fine." "That wasn't the question." Her voice was full of emphasis.  
  
"Look I know youŕe angry but-" "Stop it! Usagi, Michiru and I are worried about you!"She wanted to take Usagishand, but Usagi took man steps back and look frightened. Haruka could sense her fear. "Bunhead...I didn't want to scare you..."   
  
"Please just go home...please go away..."And thats what Haruka did, she went home.


	2. a rainy day

Nemesis, Prince Diamonds office, 8 pm 

Diamond went through his notes again. In the last few weeks he collected information over Serenity and who she was on earth. Her name was Tsukino Usagi. She had an earthly graduation. Serenity lived in Tokio and had a little flowershop there. 

He smiled a little, his Serena loved flowers and plants. They went into the gardens together and there Serena would help weak flowers bloom with her silver crystal. It was truly fascinating, and he loved to watch her. 

But he came back to the current with his mind. It wasn't the right time to think about the past. Diamond needed a plan how he could talk with Serena. And in this very moment, he got one. 

________________________________________________ 

Usagis apartment, 6 am 

Even if Usagis alarm clock didn't ring was she wide awake. It was Sunday and she could sleep in... Wouldn't be there these terrible thoughts. This vicious cycle she couldn't escape. The guilt, the fear and the panic she had made her almost go mad. She didn't want that. She didn't want to have these thoughts, but they were there. She wanted to be her past seld, always happy and naive. She wasn't even brave enough to text her friends or even visit them... But they didn't check in on her either. So she came to the conclusion they didn't want to stay in contact. 

Suddenly she had the urge to walk. That was a good an idea. Usagi would go for a walk. Something she always did when she had to many thoughts in her had. 

She put on jeans and an oversized pink hoodie. She grabbed a bag and her headphones. It was a present from her parents for her birthday 3 years ago... 

A tear made its way down Usagis cheek, her boyfriend Mamoru said it was the best to erase all memory of her from her familly's mind. But now she regretted it. She wanted her mom back... Her earth mother...But now it was too late, the memory was gone. 

She took a deep breath. It was her fault. So she didn't need to cry. It was her own fault... 

She put on her headphones and pulled her hood over her head. She put some music on and went to a park nearby. Usagi liked to take walks, she had something to do and was outside. 

The sky was full of dark clouds, but at least was it warm...She began to think again...Walking became a habit, often when she was desperate, she took a walk. It helped her become a little thinner. Her weight was also something Mamoru didn't like about her... 

Mamoru, her Mamoru...This name alone let her feel hurt on the inside.He made her so often feel bad about everything. Mamoru said so often very mean and hurtful things to Usagi...But he loved her, right? They were meant to be together...they would have a daughter together. But Usagi had doubts about that from time to time... But no! Mamoru loved her. She knew that. The fate decided that they were meant to be together...right? 

Usagi didn't even notice that tears made their way down her face. But she couldn't help it. The tears went down her face and fell down onto the ground. But there weren't just here tears. Raindrop after raindrop made its way down from the sky onto the earth. The rain got heavier and heavier. 

She took quickly of her headphones and put it in her water-resistant bag. After that she took of her hood and let, the rain fall onto her face. The rain was very cold, almost like little ice spikes, but liquid. But Usagi didn't care. 

It felt to good on her skin. It helped her come down. A smiled appeard on her wet face. In this short moment she felt free...Free from her sorrow and anxiety. Free from expectations and fate. But this moment wouldn't last long. 

"Usagi! What are you doing out here?"A umbrally appeared about her. It was Motoki, the good Motoki. "I'm enjoying the nice weather." He shook his head gently: "You get yourself a common cold. Thats what you're doing. Why are you here? I thought you lived in Azubu Juban?"Usagi nodded gently:"I lived there until I had my graduation. Now Im living in this neighbourhood and have a little shop."He looked at her with slightly widened eyes."Is that why I don't see you in the Crown anymore?" "Yes, even I had to grow up..." She got a confused look for that answer.

"How's Mamoru? I didn't hear from him in a while."Usagi had a dull pain in her chest. This name feels like a nightmare in real life."He's again in America, to get better english skills."Motoki nodded and looked up to the sky. It was still pouring. 

Motoki brought her home, or at least to the street where she lived. Because he got a phone call an needed to go. Usage went to her apartment and got in. She would need to take a hot shower if she didn't want to get sick. 

Though when she entered her apartment, there was a man in the middle of her living room. Yet it wasn't just a man, it was Prince Diamond. He got his hands up:"Before you attack me, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk." 

But Usagi didn't care that he was there, she cared how he could be there: "How...how are you...you're dead! You died in my arms! I saw it!"Her eyes were wide from disbelief and shock, yet not from fear or anger."Not really my dear, my future self died in your arms. I am from the current." 

"And...over what do you wan't to talk?"Here voice was slightly lowered and thin. Again he couldn't sense any fear in her. Yet in this moment he realised she was soaked. Diamond saw it raining earlier and thought maybe she didn't take an umbrella with her. 

"I want to talk about the future." Diamond gave her a skittish grin, trying to make her smile a little. Though her face stayed emotionless. 

"I think you should talk with Endymion about that." There was this dull pain again in Usagis chest. The prince looked confused: "But you're the queen of crystal Tokyo." She made a bitter sound: "I'm the queen over a dead kingdom on the moon. I'm the queen of chaos and war. The only thing I could reign and rule is death an annihilation."Usagis voice was so full of self-contempt, that Diamond got goosebumps. 

"Who told you this nonsense?" Usagi looked away and seemed to sought strength for more words. "Don't you see it? Do you have any idea how often my sailor warriors died because I was unable to protect them?! My own daughter flew into the past because her mother couldn't protect her! I couldn't keep the peace! I brought war! A good queen would have kept the peace! I am useless! I am a crybaby! I am a failure! A deadbeat! I am...I am worthless!!!"Everything that had built up in Usagi now burst out of her. Tears rushed down her face. 

"I disappointed my friends! I disappointed my husband! That's why he is so cold to me! Because he is going to be married with a useless toddler! I am a shame! If I didn't know that I would be reborn, then I would have ended this worthless life long ago!"Usagis whole body was trembled. Her eyes laid on Diamond. 

"I should stop you, lock you away, inform the others.but I can't...I can't anymore...I just can't do it anymore..."She was on her knees now and sat on the ground. Her eyes locked on to the ground as if she would find anything that could help her there. She was effete 

She sensed that Diamond came closer. He grabbed her chin gently and made her look him in the eyes: "Who broke you like that?" Usagi wanted to move away from him, but every motion felt so painful. 

Diamond let go of her slowly and hold his hand in front of her. His violet eyes were full of sympathy for her. Somebody broke this strong woman. Somebody gave her the feeling she was worthless. And he already had a suspect who this was. 

Usagi looked up to his hand: "Whats that do you intends?" "I reach somebody my hand, who seems to need it." She made a bitter sound and wiped her tears away: "And what do you do if I take your hand?" Again, she was without fear, but full of mistrust." 

"After kidnapping didn't work...I would make you a tea and you get yourself dressed with dry clothes. After that I tell you why I am here." 

"If that supposed to be a tr-" "I learn from my mistakes.And the war was a mistake? How about we try it diplomatic? Just the two of us, no senshis, no spouse, no advisor. Finally, his Serena took his hand: "I'm going to kill you if thats' a trap." He nodded slowly. 

"Ok, I get dry clothes..." She let go of his Hand


End file.
